Pervert Oniichan and Tsundere Dongsaeng
by ranauva
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang Nakamoto Yuta, anak rantauan dari Jepang, yang jatuh cinta pada Park Jisung, anak majikan di warung kopi tempat kerja Part time. Akankah kisah cinta Yuta akan semulus paha Hyuna, atau terjadi seperti jerawat Mimi Peri? Check this out!
1. Cast

1\. Nakamoto Yuta

Nickname: Yuta, Yuyut, Atuy, Osaka

Tempat tanggal lahir: Osaka, 26 Oktober 1995

Zodiak: Scorpio

Goldar: A

Fakta:

• Orang Jepang yang sedang merantau ke Korea Selatan

• Bekerja part time di warung kopi "Babeh Chanyeol"

• Berjuang demi skripsi

• BBF-an dengan Taeyong dan juga Jaehyun

• Bucin sama Dedek Jisung

• Mantan rival Lucas dan Xiaojun

"Kalau Adek gak mau, Oniichan mencoba ikhlas kok. Biarpun sakit, tapi Oniichan tuh sayaaaaang... banget sama Adek Icung"

"Cinta itu butuh perjuangan, kalau semua serba instan tuh gak ada kenikmatan. Cinta itu sakit"

2\. Park Jisung

Nickname: Jisung, Icung, Adek

Tempat tanggal lahir: Seoul, 5 Februari 2002

Zodiak: Aquarius

Goldar: O

Fakta:

• Anaknya Babeh Chanyeol dan Mamih Sehun

• Udah SMA tapi masih imut kayak anak kecil

• Diam-diam tsundereterutama dengan Yuta

• BFF dengan Chenle

• Kesayangan Yuta

"Yuta Ahjussi jangan mesum ih... Icung gak suka"

"Icung emang manis kok Hyung ehehe... Tapi Yuta Hyung juga manis, apalagi kalau senyum"

3\. Wong Yukhei

Nickname: Lucas, Yukhei, Kulkas, Kingkong

Tempat tanggal lahir: Hongkong, 25 January 1999

Zodiak: Aquarius

Fakta:

• Anak kuliah yang kebetulan adek tingkatnya Yuta

• Mantan rival Yuta sebelum akhirnya jadi bucinnya Chenle

• Senasib dengan Yuta masalah percintaan

• Terjebak dalam cinta segitiga dengan Chenle dan Jungwoo

• Lucas Teguh

"Kejarlah cintamu, jangan menunggu sesuatu yang tidak ada kepastiannya niscaya kau akan menyesal menyia-nyiakan yang sudah ada di depanmu"

"Hanya hati kecilmu yang bisa menentukan jalan mana yang lebih baik, sesungguhnya hati yang suci tidak akan berbohong dan jangan mementingkan egomu"

4\. Zhong Chenle

Nickname: Chenle, Lele, anak Holkay

Tempat tanggal lahir: Shanghai, 22 November 2001

Zodiak: Sagitarius

Fakta:

• BBF nya Jisung

• Incerannya Lucas

• Si imut yang selalu mengaku ganteng

• Polosnya kelewatan sampai Yuta dan Taeil hampir khilaf membuang Chenle ke Ancol untuk dijadikan pertunjukan lumba-lumba

• Diam-diam menyukai Lucas

"Hidup jangan terlalu diambil pusing, jalani aja apa yang ada, soal jodoh rezeki sama mati gak ada yang tau kan?"

"Terkadang ketika kita ingin mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan kita harus melepaskan apa yang kita punya"

 _ **The other cast akan menyusul dan selamat menunggu part selanjutnya**_

 _ **Usagi's note:**_

Yuhuuuuuu... Imotou nya Yuta dan Noonanya Jisung balik lagi wkwkwk

Sebelumnya Usagi ucapin terima kasih kepada teman-teman Usagi di grup RP WA. Khususnya untuk Adek Usagi yang paling nakal,Azhrin02, selaku pendiri grup RP tersebut. Karena berkat "keributan" mereka ide ff ini menetas juga wkwkwk. Pokoknya terima kasih deh buat kalian. *

Dan kenapa Usagi bikin YuSung di sini? Karena itu semua terjadi secara spontanitas seorang Usagi Han yang meroleplaykan seorang Nakamoto Yuta, namun udah cinta mati ama Dedek Jisung Pwark. wkwkwk. Iya pokoknya coba-coba aja dulu bikin pair yang jarang2. Usagi ini pengennya bebas, gak terlalu suka sama yang terlalu mainstream apalagi sampai menjadi **HARDSHIPPER GARIS KERAS.** Seperti kemarin tuh ada yang protes di grup, aaahhh Yuta tuh cocoknya sama Winwin, Jisung ama Chenle aja, dan blablabla lainnya plus bahasa2 kotor. Oh my God please, sebagai fujoshi yang Usagi lihat dari mereka tuh friendshipnya. Taulah friendship itu beda sama relationship yang serba terikat. Dan lagi pula yang namanya imajinasi tuh gak bisa dipaksakan, Unleash your imagination right?

Oke segitu dulu bacotan (un)faedah dari seorang Usagi Han. Semoga kalian suka dengan ff buatan Usagi yang gak jelas ini. Paipai *


	2. Merantau ke Seoul

Suatu hari di bandara Narita, seorang pemuda berparas tampan menunggu keberangkatan pesawat tujuan Seoul. Di sisinya ada sepasang suami istri yang tak lain adalah orang tuanya.

"Yuta-chan, kamu beneran yakin mau ninggalin Okaasan sendirian di sini?" tanya wanita itu dengan tak rela melepaskan anak satu-satunya merantau.

"Tenang aja Okaasan. Yuta kan udah gede. Banyak temen Yuta yang merantau kok" kata pemuda itu sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Okaasan ngerti nak... tapi masalahnya, ini kamu merantaunya keluar negeri, Bakayarou!"

"Astaga Okaasan... cuma empat tahun Okaasan... empat tahun. Setelah itu Yuta balik lagi ke sini, okay? Nakanaide, Okaasan"

Setelah itu Yuta merasakan bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang pria. Pria itu memiliki wajah yang hampir serupa dengan Yuta. Iya tentu saja karena pria itu adalah Bapaknya.

"Otousan?" guman Yuta. Terlihat pria itu sedang memandang sang anak secara intens. Seolah-olah memberi semangat pada sang anak.

"Otousan dukung tekadmu untuk ke Korea Yuta-kun!"

"Otousan" guman Yuta dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Kensho-kun, kok kamu biarkan Yuta-chan pergi ke negeri orang?" rengek sang istri tidak terima.

"Otousan tidak akan menghalangi anak Otousan untuk menuntut ilmu. Tapi Otousan punya satu permintaan untuk Yuta-kun" kata sang ayah dengan wajah tegang. Iya tidak setegang itu juga sih.

"Apa itu Otousan?" tanya Yuta penasaran.

"Ketika kembali, jangan lupa bawakan Otousan menantu yang cantik seperti Yoona SNSD"

Pletak!

"Kensho-kun no baka! Bisa-bisanya mikirin girlband kecentilan itu! Bilang aja bosan padaku lalu minta Yuta-chan menantu cantik biar bisa dilirik kan!?" omel wanita itu sambil menjitak kepala suaminya berkali-kali.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Kana-chan. Emangnya Kana-chan mau punya menantu yang kayak miper itu?" kata Kensho sambil mencoba menghindari serangan dari Kana.

"Ya sudah, Yuta-chan nanti kamu jangan mencari istri perempuan. Cari istri laki-laki saja!" perintah Kana final kepada anaknya. dan seketika itu pula Bapak dan Anak itu cengo kuardrat.

'What the hell?? Gue? Nakamoto Yuta nikah sama cowok!? No f*cking way!' batin Yuta dongkol dengan perintah sang Ibu.

"Kana-chan... kau ingin mematikan generasi Nakamoto? Pisang sama pisang mana mungkin jadi anak?" tanya Kensho sweatdrop.

"Gampang aja. Yuta-chan cari saja laki-laki yang bisa hamil kayak di fanfic-fanfic dan doujinshi omegaverse yang sering Okaasan baca!"

Oke fix. Ternyata seorang Nakamoto Kana, istri dari Nakamoto Kensho dan juga ibu dari Nakamoto Yuta. Merupakan fujoshi akut. Atau bahkan penggila mpreg. Oke ini agak sedikit melenceng.

Penerbangan 265 tujuan Seoul akan segera lepas landas. Para penumpang harap segera menuju gerbong nomor satu.

Yuta bernapas lega ketika mendengar suara barusan. Setidaknya dia terlepas dari tingkah absurd ibu bapaknya.

"Okaasan, Otousan, Yuta berangkat dulu ya!" pamit Yuta memeluk Kana dan Kensho. "Itekimasu!"

"Iterashai, Yuta-chan/Yuta-kun"sahut mereka berdua.

Dan mulai saat itu, kehidupan Nakamoto Yuta akan dimulai di kota Seoul

To Be Continued

Usagi's Note:

Ohayou haseyo(?)

Pendek iya? Iya pendek sangat karena Usagi sebenarnya sedang buntu ide gegara Usagi juga harus mengurus tugas akhir kuliah :((. Tapi karena pada dasarnya Usagi nakal ya jadilah chapter ini wkwkwk.

Dan untuk ff MarkSung Usagi yang berjudul Cinta Dendammungkin akan selesai "secepatnya" dan mungkinjuga chapter terbaru akan di privatekarena mengandung unsur ahem.

O iya btw Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Mark Lee... ciyeee yang sekarang udah officially dewasa. Semoga tetap menjadi Mark Lee si kiyowo dongsaeng dan wisely hyung, jangan jadi Mark Lee yang ada di Cinta Dendamlol. nope.

Dan untuk orang tua Yuta di sini, Usagi pakai, atau istilahnya "pinjem" lah, dua seiyuu (pengisi anime Jepang) favorit Usagi, yaitu... Jeng! Jeng!

Ono Kensho as Nakamoto Kensho a.k.a Bapaknya Yuta

And then...

Hanazawa Kana as Nakamoto Kana a.k.a Emaknya Yuta

Yups! Fun fact nya, mereka ini emang pacarandi dunia RL. Apalagi kalau dipikir-pikir, Yuta Oniichan ini rada mirip-mirip OnoKen cuma versi lebih manis seperti HanaKana. Dan banyak temenku sesama NCTzen bahkan senpai Usagi di SMA setuju jika mereka jadi Bapak-Emak-Anak lol.

And last, Usagi mau bilang, ff ini memang terinspirasi dengan grup chat WA tapi Usagi modifikasi ala-ala Usagi. Jadi memang gak bakal sama persis sama yang ada di RP. Untuk kalian para reader yang udah kenal Usagi di RP itu, jangan protes ya kenapa kok rada beda. Back to unleash your imagination, ini imajinasi gue, lo gak suka get out. _

Okay sekian dari Usagi, Kamsahamida gozaimasu, and paipai *


End file.
